


Elements

by jedikiller



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader has a lot of trauma, Reader is powerful, Revenge, Slow Burn, reader has special powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedikiller/pseuds/jedikiller
Summary: Kylo Ren's top anthropologists went looking for his grandfather's lightsaber only to bring back a piece from the past; you. After years of being dead, you are revived by science and immediately recognize a familiar feeling you get when in the presence of Kylo Ren. Something about him scares you, but you aren't sure why.And he feels it too.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 3





	Elements

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this is loosely based on the Fifth Element, which is a fucking amazing movie if you've never seen it.

Kylo Ren waited not so patiently in his living quarters. He had sent a few anthropologists out to a planet that they claimed could have the lightsaber of his grandfather somewhere buried on it. The planet had been destroyed many years ago, but it’s landscape remained. It was dry, deconstructed, and ugly; but there was still a chance of finding what he had been looking for for so long. 

A knock came at the door. 

He stood up immediately, walked swiftly across the room, and swung the door open. The red haired Armitage Hux was standing in the doorway, a smug look on his face as always. 

“Did they find it?” He asked. 

“No.” Hux replied simply. 

Kylo went to slam the door in his face, but Hux stopped it with his foot. 

“There is something else, though.” Hux said. 

“What?” Kylo snapped. 

“You’ll have to come with me.” Hux said, removing his foot from the door. 

Kylo slammed the door, this time successfully. He walked over to his bedside table, picked up his helmet, and put it on. He then walked back to the door and opened it to find Hux still waiting. 

“This way, sir.” Hux said, turning on his heel and leading the way down the hall. 

Kylo walked behind him with clenched fists. He was irritated. What could they have found that was so important? And why couldn’t Hux just tell him without having to show him? 

Hux stopped in front of one of the entrances to the lab. He placed his hand on the scanner and the door opened quickly. He walked in with Kylo in tow. There were four people in white lab coats walking about and doing their business. Kylo had never really been interested in stuff like this, so he wasn’t sure what was going on. In the middle of the room was a glass case with what looked to be a piece of charcoal sitting inside it. 

“This is what they wanted to show you.” Hux said, coming up behind him. 

“Why would you waste my time with this?” Kylo asked, growing frustrated. 

Hux snapped his fingers. “You, come here.” He pointed at a man who had been looking over a beaker with some sort of red liquid in it. He stopped what he was doing and approached the two men. “Tell the Supreme Leader what this is.” 

“A life form, sir.” The man replied. 

Kylo looked at the glass case and then back to the man. “Do you think I’m stupid?” Kylo barked. 

“No! Not at all, sir!” The man said quickly. “I know it doesn’t look like much, but when we were scanning the area for your requested item, we happened upon this.” 

“What kind of life form do you think it is, then? What’s so important that you had to bring it back to our lab?” Kylo asked, looking at the burnt looking piece of charcoal. 

“When we scanned it, we found that it had once been a female. Not only that, but we have reason to believe that this specific creature had an incredible amount of power.” The man said. 

“What kind of power?” Kylo asked. 

“We don’t know yet. We can regenerate her with our equipment and restore her back to her natural state.” The man replied. 

“You can recreate her from that?” Kylo asked, again looking at the little chunk of what once had been your flesh. 

“Positively. And it wouldn’t be cloning, it would be her. She would still have her thoughts, her feelings, and everything else she lived with when she was alive.” The man said. 

Kylo thought for a few moments.  _ Yes, if she was so powerful then maybe she would be of some use to him in the long run. Was she perhaps a Jedi like he once was?  _

“How long does her DNA date back to?” Kylo asked. 

“From what we can tell, quite a few decades.” The man replied. 

“Well, call me back in once you have this all sorted out.” Kylo said, pushing Hux out of his way and started heading towards the exit. 

“Will do, sir!” The man said just as the door closed behind Kylo. 

-

It took quite a few days to restore you back to your original form. The machines tracing your DNA and re-enacting every inch of your insides and outsides worked endlessly until you were 100% whole. You were still asleep, though. The scientists in the lab were unsure when you’d wake up. But until then, they kept you inside a medical tube with a glass cover so that they could peer in and check on you periodically. 

The scientists who looked after you were not sure when to call Kylo Ren back to the lab. They were fearful that he expected you to be awake, upright, and chatting as if everything was normal. But after being dead for so many years, they weren’t even sure if you’d remember how to talk. It would be like learning how to  _ be  _ again. 

Once your body had fully formed, one of the female lab assistants had dressed you in a loose, white dress. As she did, she found symbols on your back that ran down the length of your spine. They took photos of them and ran the symbols through a database, trying to figure out what they meant. But, nothing came up. 

After two weeks had gone by and you still had yet to wake, they decided to call in Kylo Ren. He was quick to make his way back to the lab, curious as to what they had found. He entered loudly, with Hux trailing behind him. 

“Where is the girl?” He asked. 

One of the scientists pointed to where you were sleeping. Kylo walked over to the tube and peered in through the glass. He studied your face for a moment. You were humanoid, just like them. 

“Why is she in this?” Kylo asked, still looking down at your face. 

“She has yet to wake up. We are unsure how she will react once she does, so keeping her in there is our best option.” One of the men replied. 

Something within your subconscious sensed a strong amount of power. It reminded you...of something. You couldn’t remember, it had been so long since it happened. But, it scared you. It couldn’t be good. You opened your eyes to see something staring down at you; it had a black, metal face and nonhuman eyes. In fact, it had no eyes at all. It was upsetting—frightening. 

You let out a scream. 

Kylo stepped back, but all the scientists ran forward. “She’s awake!” They shouted, trying to steady the levels in the chamber you were resting it in. But you wouldn’t stop screaming, and the previous amount of oxygen that had been pumping inside was running low. 

You couldn’t breathe well and you were scared. You started slamming your fists against the glass, trying to break out. So many faces were looking down at you; they looked just as scared as you were. 

“Will she be able to break out of that?” Hux shouted over the chaos. 

“She shouldn’t be able to!” One of the scientists replied. 

You kept hitting the glass, gasping for air as you did. It started to crack, and you could breathe a little better. 

“She’s cracked it!” Someone shouted in a worried voice. 

“Everyone get back!” Another said. 

You gave the glass a few more good strikes before it broke, shattering all over your body. You stood up immediately, looking over the room. There were eight people in white coats looking up at you in fear. A man with red hair had found his way into the corner, watching with curiosity. And then, the one who had woken you. He was standing tall in all black with something over his head. A helmet? A mask? You were unsure. But the energy he was giving off was making you nauseous. 

There was something evil about him; something you recognized but couldn’t put your finger on. But your instinct told you to attack him. 

You leapt down from where you had been lying and ran towards the masked man. You raised your hands, ready to strike, but he did the same. He lifted his palm and you went flying across the room. You slammed against the wall and had the wind knocked out of you. 

One of the people in the white jackets ran over to you and jammed a syringe in your neck. You cried out in pain as they did, struggling to get away. But, your body hurt from being hurled into the wall. 

Whatever had been injected into your bloodstream was starting to tire you out. You lost control of your limbs and slid down the wall until you were lying out on the floor. A few people lifted you up and laid you out on a cold, metal table. They placed straps over your body to keep you tied down. 

The man in the mask walked up to you. You closed your eyes, not wanting to look up at him. “She’s clearly dangerous. Run some more tests and let me know what you find.” 

He left your side and exited the lab, unsure of what to think about you. The scientists had said there was no way you could break out of the medical tube, and yet you did it with ease. Kylo sensed something within you, but it wasn’t the Force. It was something entirely different. 

Regardless, you were a force to be reckoned with. 


End file.
